


you're the west village

by doingthemost



Series: keep speaking my love language [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Post-Canon, Roommates, change is hard ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/pseuds/doingthemost
Summary: "I want a life with you," she'd whispered against Alexis' skin on that monumental spring evening. "You and me, in New York. No more flights, no more goodbyes."And now here they are, half a year later, standing together on the edge of something new.A brief glimpse at Twyla's first night in New York in her new apartment, with her new roommate Alexis.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Series: keep speaking my love language [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992451
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	you're the west village

**Author's Note:**

> title from Taylor's "False God," beta'd by singsongsung!

Twyla wraps her hands around the metal railing of Alexis' fire escape and closes her eyes, breathing in the crisp fall air. The city fills her ears with a call-and-response of car horns and sidewalk conversations, and she can only see the moon in the starless sky above.

Alexis pokes her head through the window, one arm outstretched, and grins. "One plastic glass of 'all moved in' champagne for my roommate!"

Twyla smiles; despite the butterflies in her stomach, she can never resist Alexis. "My roommate is so generous," she says, helping Alexis out onto the fire escape. 

"Hunny p, babe." 

Once Alexis has retrieved the second glass of champagne, they toast to each other, standing shoulder-to-shoulder against the railing, looking out at the city – _her_ city now, too, just like it belongs to Alexis. 

New York is bigger than anywhere Twyla's ever visited, let alone lived. She still remembers the claustrophobia that gripped her heart when she first landed at JFK, during her first time visiting Alexis. There had been so many people, _way_ too many people, and her phone signal had wavered in and out, and she'd worried about getting lost on her way to baggage claim. 

But she'd made it through the maze, and Alexis had been right at the front, holding a sign that said _My Girlfriend, Twyla Sands!!_ , and she'd kissed Twyla in front of everyone at the airport until Twyla had been sure she'd forgotten how to breathe.

She still remembers her first time on the subway, how she'd gotten stuck in the turnstile and held up the line. Alexis, already through and on the platform, had turned around and swiped Twyla's MetroCard for her, then took her hand and showed her how to lean against the subway pole, settling it between her shoulder blades for balance. 

And she still remembers the first time she'd thought about New York as the home she could claim for herself one day. They'd been up late one night, buzzed and bubbly, standing on this very same fire escape together. She'd wrapped her arms around Alexis' neck, resting her head against Alexis' chest, and kissed the gold A beneath her girlfriend's collarbone. 

"I want a life with you," she'd whispered against Alexis' skin on that monumental spring evening. "You and me, in New York. No more flights, no more goodbyes." 

And now here they are, half a year later, standing together on the edge of something new. Alexis' hand is warm and familiar in hers, and Twyla leans against her girlfriend, resting her head against Alexis' shoulder. 

She takes a deep breath, then another, and feels her mouth twist into a fleeting smile as Alexis lets go of her hand and wraps her arm around Twyla's waist, her hand slipping underneath Twyla's sweater. "The café's gonna be okay, right?"

"Totally." Alexis rubs reassuring circles on Twyla's skin with her fingertips. "You picked the best possible person to manage it, I know it." 

"It just feels funny, you know?" Twyla tries to picture the café in her mind's eye, wondering what it's like without her there. Her throat tightens. "Twyla's Café Tropical, but no me." 

"Babe." Alexis turns, setting both of their glasses on the railing, then bites her lip. "Are you okay?"

Twyla looks up, and their eyes meet. "No," she says after a moment. She thinks of her house on the main thoroughfare of Schitt's Creek, its empty walls and bare carpet, scrubbed down and cleaned out for someone new. Over her girlfriend's shoulder, Twyla can see her books on Alexis' shelves and her clothes tucked neatly into Alexis' closet. 

"But I will be. I love you, Lex, and I'm so glad I'm here. It's just –" She blows out a burst of air, her gaze drifting upward to the sky as her treacherous eyes fill with the beginnings of tears. 

"It's just a lot," Alexis supplies, her voice soft. She brings a hand up to cup Twyla's face, cradling her palm under Twyla's jaw. 

Twyla nods. She searches Alexis' face, and bolsters herself with the love she sees there. "It's a lot."

"We'll figure it out together. Get you a cute lil' job somewhere you can make a difference, somewhere you won't have to stand all day." Alexis leans her forehead against Twyla's, then traces Twyla's bottom lip with her thumb as her voice lowers. "And then after work, you can come home to me." 

Alexis brings her other hand up, splaying it across the small of Twyla's back, then leans down for a brief kiss, the barest brush of lips. "We'll eat dinner together at that table, baby, and go to sleep together every night and wake up together every morning. No more flights, and no more goodbyes. Just you and me, here in New York." 

"Well, when you put it that way…" Twyla leans in, working one of her hands into Alexis' hair, and pulls her down for another kiss. "It sounds pretty nice."

"It better." Alexis rubs their noses together, smiling. "Since I love you. And you, like, just moved in."

Twyla clasps her hands behind Alexis' neck, and focuses on the sound of Alexis' breathing and the rhythm of her heartbeat instead of the congestion of the city that surrounds them. "And there's nowhere else I'd rather be."


End file.
